The great magician pulled some rabbits out of his hat. Then he pulled out $6$ doves. He pulled $19$ animals out of his hat. How many rabbits did he pull out of his hat?
Solution: There are $19$ total animals. Count the $6$ doves. There are ${13}$ left. He pulled out ${13}$ rabbits. ${13} + 6 = 19$